


Breathing Space

by IAmTheAvengers



Category: Feel Good (TV series)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, If you havent seen it you should, Rounding off a cliffhanger, alas next time, mention of drugs, spoilers for the end of series one of Feel Good, this was going to be a drabble but it got too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: Just a few sentences that would have given us the CLOSURE we NEED at the end of Feel Good.
Relationships: Mae/George
Kudos: 42





	Breathing Space

Mae turned to George, the brunette's words bouncing around her head.

"Your heart is pounding. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

This was the deciding moment, the one where she saw if she was able to allow George in.

"I don't want you to hate me," she whispered.

"But I love you, Mae," George whispered back, turning inwards so that her face was all Mae could see.

"I know that, but-" a tear fell unbidden from her eye and her voice cracked as she said, "I- I tried not to but it was there and I couldn't feel anything and-" She drew a deep breath. "I took some cocaine."

She looked down, too ashamed to meet George's eyes any longer.

George's hand came to rest gently on Mae's cheek. "I don't know what I'm meant to do but uh, how can I help?"

"Just don't leave me," Mae mumbled, pushing her face into George's pyjamas. "Don't ever leave me."

They pulled each other closer together, George tucking Mae under her chin before she replied. "Never again, Mae. Never again will I leave you."

And as Mae's heart continued to race against George's chest, neither of them slept, but both of them felt at last contented that the other was there, and that they were simply being together.


End file.
